itmoviesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Stephen King
Stephen Edwin King (Portland, Maine, 21 de septiembre de 1947) es un escritor estadounidense conocido por sus novelas de terror. Los libros de King han estado muy a menudo en las listas de superventas. En 2003 recibió el National Book Award por su trayectoria y contribución a las letras estadounidenses, el cual fue otorgado por la National Book Foundation. Es conocido mundialmente por ser el autor de las novelas: Carrie, El resplandor, It, Cementerio de animales, Misery, El misterio de Salem's Lot, entre muchas otras. King, además, ha escrito obras que no corresponden al género de terror, incluyendo las novelas Different Seasons, El pasillo de la muerte, Los ojos del dragón, Corazones en Atlántida, 11/22/63 y su autodenominada "magnum opus", La Torre Oscura. Durante un periodo utilizó los seudónimos Richard Bachman y John Swithen. Padre de los escritores Joe Hill y Owen King y esposo de la escritora y activista Tabitha King. Biografía Primeros años Stephen King nació en Portland (Maine), fue el segundo hijo de Donald King y Nellie Ruth Pillsbury. Cuando King tenía dos años de edad, su padre abandonó a la familia. Su madre lo crió junto a su hermano mayor David por su cuenta, algunas veces bajo grandes problemas financieros. Tras vivir en Fort Wayne (Indiana) y Stratford (Connecticut), la familia se mudó a Durham, pueblo natal de Ruth.2 King estudió en Durham Elementary School y luego en Lisbon Falls High School. Cuando era niño, King presenció un espantoso accidente: Uno de sus amigos quedó atrapado en unos rieles y fue arrollado por un tren. Aunque este hecho podría haber inspirado las oscuras creaciones de King, el mismo escritor desecha la idea. Empezó a escribir desde una temprana edad, basándose en películas vistas recientemente e historietas. Mientras estaba en el colegio, comenzó a vender cuentos a sus compañeros, los cuales eran copiados con la misma máquina que su hermano utilizaba para publicar su periódico llamado Dave's Rag. Sin embargo, la actividad no fue bien vista por sus profesores, quienes lo obligaron a devolver el dinero ganado. Aproximadamente a los trece años de edad, descubrió en la casa de su tía una vieja caja con libros de su padre, la mayoría de terror y ciencia ficción. Desde entonces comenzó a enviar sus trabajos a diferentes revistas, sin recibir una respuesta positiva. Su primer relato publicado fue incluido en la revista Comics Review de Mike Garrett en 1965. El título original era I was a Teenage Grave Robber, pero fue cambiado por el editor a In a Half-World of Terror. Entre 1966 y 1971, estudió inglés en la Universidad de Maine, en Orono, con grandes penurias económicas a causa de la pobreza de su madre, y escribió una columna titulada "King's Garbage Truck" en la revista de la misma. King conoció a su futura esposa, la escritora Tabitha King, en la biblioteca de la universidad y se casaron en 1971. El escritor tomó trabajos de medio tiempo para poder pagar sus estudios, incluso en una lavandería. Utilizó la experiencia vivida para escribir las historias de La trituradora (The Mangler) y Carretera maldita (Roadwork). Después de terminar sus estudios universitarios con una licenciatura en arte en inglés y obtener un certificado para poder enseñar en secundaria, King enseñó inglés en Hampden Academy (Hampden). Durante este periodo, él y su familia vivieron en un remolque. Escribió historias cortas (la mayoría publicadas en revistas para hombres) para poder satisfacer las necesidades de su familia. Durante este período King comenzó a tener problemas de alcoholismo, que mantuvo durante una década. Estos problemas se verán reflejados en su segunda novela, El resplandor, en la persona de su personaje principal, el escritor alcohólico Jack Torrance. Carrera como escritor Durante este periodo, comenzó a escribir un gran número de novelas. Una de sus primeras ideas fue la de una joven con poderes psíquicos. Sin embargo, se sintió desalentado, y la tiró a la basura. Tabitha rescató el trabajo y lo animó a terminarlo. Después de finalizada la novela, la tituló Carrie y la mandó a la compañía editora Doubleday, al pasar el tiempo se olvidó de ella. Más tarde, recibió una oferta de compra por 2.500 dólares de adelanto (no un gran adelanto para una novela, incluso en esa época). Poco tiempo después, el valor de Carrie con los derechos del manuscrito fueron vendidos por 400.000 dólares (200.000 de los cuales recibió el editor). Después del lanzamiento, su madre murió de cáncer uterino, pero llegó a leer la novela. Posteriormente aparecieron varias de sus obras más reconocidas: El misterio de Salem's Lot (1975), El resplandor (1977), La danza de la muerte(1978), La zona muerta (1979), Cujo (1981), Cementerio de animales (1983), It (1986) o Misery (1987) entre otras. La mayoría de ellas fueron adaptadas al cine, destacando la versión fílmica de El resplandor que realizó Stanley Kubrick en 1980, con la que King declaró no sentirse del todo satisfecho; o la adaptación de La zona muerta dirigida por David Cronenberg en 1983. Desde fines de los años 1970 y hasta fines de los años 1980, King comenzó a desarrollar problemas de adicción, primero al alcoholy posteriormente a otros tipos de drogas. Después de la publicación de Los Tommyknockers (1987), su familia y amigos decidieron hacer una intervención, mostrándole los residuos de su estudio para mostrarle el grado de adicción alcanzado: latas de cerveza, cigarrillos, bolsas de cocaína, botellas de xanax, valium y nyquil, eran algunas de las cosas que había. Solicitó ayuda y abandonó toda forma de alcohol y drogas hacia fines de esa década. Los personajes de sus libros han ido evolucionando al pasar de los años: * Sus primeros trabajos (Carrie, El resplandor, La danza de la muerte), mostraban a familias de la clase trabajadora que debían luchar contra problemas financieros. * A finales de los años 1980, sus trabajos presentaban personas de clase media como profesores o autores. * A finales de los años 1990, los personajes eran pilotos de aviones, escritores o de algún otro trabajo parecido. * A principios de los años 2000, sus escritos presentaban imágenes muy relacionadas con el accidente de automóvil que sufrió en 1999. Accidente de automóvil En el verano de 1999, King se encontraba trabajando en el ensayo titulado On Writing: A Memoir of the Craft ("Mientras escribo"). En ese período había terminado la sección de memorias y había abandonado el libro durante dieciocho meses, debido a la inseguridad acerca de cómo proceder o de si iba a molestar a terceros. Relata que fue el primer libro que tuvo que abandonar desde que escribiese The Stand décadas atrás. Habiendo tomado la decisión de continuar con el libro, el 17 de junio, escribió una lista de preguntas que le habían hecho con frecuencia sobre su forma de escribir, al mismo tiempo que otras que le hubiera gustado que le hubieran formulado; el 18 de junio, escribió cuatro páginas de la susodicha sección. El 19 de junio, a las 4:30 de la tarde aproximadamente, King caminaba por el arcén derecho de la ruta 5 en North Novell. El conductor Bryan Smith, distraído por un rottweiler incontrolado que se movía en la parte trasera de su coche marca Dodge Caravan de 1985, atropelló a King, quien aterrizó en una zanja de unos 4 metros de profundidad desde el pavimento de la carretera de la Ruta 5. El ayudante del comisario del condado de Oxford, Matt Baker, grabó que los testigos dijeron que el conductor no conducía con exceso de velocidad ni con imprudencia. Baker también informó que King fue atropellado por detrás. En la página web oficial de Stephen King se menciona que esto no es correcto ya que King iba caminando de cara al tráfico. King estaba lo bastante consciente para dar los números de teléfono de su familia al ayudante del comisario para poder ponerse en contacto con ellos, aunque se encontraba sufriendo un dolor considerable. El escritor fue llevado en primer lugar al Hospital Northern Cumberland, para luego ser trasladado desde allí en helicóptero al Hospital Central de Maine. Sus heridas —el pulmónderecho colapsado, múltiples fracturas en la pierna derecha, laceración del cuero cabelludo y la cadera fracturada— lo mantuvieron en el centro médico hasta el 9 de julio, casi tres semanas internado. Después de cinco operaciones en diez días y terapia física, retomó en julio el trabajo donde lo había dejado en la novela On Writing, aunque se resentía todavía de su cadera y solamente podía sentarse unos cuarenta minutos antes de que el dolor se tornara intolerable. Su estado físico ha mejorado desde entonces. Ese mismo año terminó la mayor parte Buick 8: Un coche perverso (en inglés From a Buick 8), novela en la cual uno de los protagonistas muere en un accidente automovilístico. De las espeluznantes similitudes con su propio accidente, King dice que intentó "darle demasiada importancia al suceso". La novela Misery, escrita en 1987, trata también sobre un escritor que experimenta heridas muy graves debido a un accidente de coche, pero la novela se centra fundamentalmente en la enfermedad mental de una devota seguidora que atiende al escritor. También en la serie para TV Kingdom Hospital, un pintor sufre un accidente exactamente igual al real. Años recientes En 1996, King ganó el premio O. Henry Award por su historia The Man in the Black Suit. En 2003, fue honrado con el premio a la trayectoria de National Book Awards, lo que causó un alboroto entre la comunidad literaria por la elección del escritor, especialmente de parte del crítico literario Harold Bloom. Stephen King escribió seis libros bajo el seudónimo Richard Bachman. Hizo un funeral falso para Bachman después de que el secreto fue hecho público, lo cual inspiró el libro The Dark Half. Escribió una historia corta bajo el nombre John Swithen, The Fifth Quarter, la cual fue publicada de nuevo en 1993 bajo el nombre de Stephen King. En 2002, King anunció que dejaría de escribir, motivado aparentemente por la frustración de sus lesiones, que lo incomodaban y reducían su energía. Sin embargo, desde entonces ha escrito algunos libros, pero a un ritmo menor que el de antes. El escritor ha declarado que escribir es más para él una pasión que un oficio. Desde 2003, el autor ha dado su punto de vista sobre la cultura popular en una columna de la página trasera de la revista Entertainment Weekly, normalmente cada tres semanas. La columna es titulada "The Pop Of King", una referencia a "The King of Pop" ("el rey del pop" en inglés), Michael Jackson. En octubre de 2005, King firmó un contrato con Marvel Comics; sería su primer proyecto oficial en este mundo, ya que en los años 1980 participó en un cómic benéfico contra la hambruna en África. La idea sería expandir su serie The Dark Tower. La serie será ilustrada por el artista Jae Lee, ganador del premio Eisner. Marvel anunció que el proyecto será retrasado hasta 2007 para que King tuviera el tiempo y dedicación necesarios. Vida privada Casa de Stephen King en Bangor. Vive en Bangor, Maine con su esposa Tabitha Spruce, que también es novelista. Tienen otra casa en el distrito Western Lakes de Maine. King pasa el invierno en su mansión con vista al mar ubicada en Sarasota (Florida). Recientemente construyó otra casa en Connecticut. Sus tres hijos Naomi Rachel, Joe Hill y Owen Phillip, alcanzaron la mayoría de edad y viven por su cuenta. Owen publicó en 2005 su primera colección de historias titulada We're All in This Together: A Novella and Stories, y Joe Hill es autor de 20th Century Ghosts, una serie de cuentos (muy premiados) y una novela llamada El traje del muerto (de la cual se han vendido los derechos para la película de Warner Bros). Estilo En su libro, On Writing: A Memoir of the Craft ("Mientras escribo"), King describe su estilo de escritura de gran longitud y profundidad. Cree que para las buenas historias es mejor crear una pequeña "semilla" y dejar que la historia crezca y se desenvuelva desde ahí. Generalmente empieza sus historias sin saber cómo terminarán. Es conocido por su calidad de detalles, continuidad, y referencias internas; muchas de sus historias se ven ligadas por personajes secundarios, pueblos ficticios, o eventos de libros pasados, muy al estilo de Lovecraft. Sus libros contienen referencias a la historia y cultura de los Estados Unidos, particularmente a la más oscura y escalofriante parte de ésta. Las referencias están plasmadas en historias de los personajes, en las cuales se explican sus temores. Algunas referencias incluyen el crimen, guerras (especialmente la guerra de Vietnam), y el racismo. King utiliza un estilo de narración bastante informal, refiriéndose a sus fans como "lectores constantes" o "amigos y vecinos". Este estilo contrasta con los oscuros temas de sus historias. Stephen King tiene una sencilla fórmula para poder escribir bien: "Lee y escribe entre cuatro y seis horas al día. Si no encuentras el tiempo para hacerlo no podrás convertirte en un buen escritor." Visión del mundo Las novelas de terror y suspenso de King están construidas basándose en una visión constante del mundo, descrita más claramente en Insomnia, Corazones en la Atlántida y La Torre Oscura. En esta visión, describe la existencia metafóricamente como una torre oscura, ubicada en un paisaje de rosas rojas en el Mundo Final. En esta torre hay varios niveles, con entidades en cada uno (siendo los seres humanos los que habitan el nivel más bajo). Algunos son hostiles (Rey Carmesí, Randall Flagg, John Farson o Pennywise), otros benevolentes (Roland Deschain o Cloto y Láquesis, también conocidos como "los médicos calvos y bajitos"). Muchas de sus novelas toman lugar en este multiverso ficticio, y algunos personajes se relacionan con hechos de otras historias. Tras la existencia del mundo en que preside dicha torre, coexiste una fuerza vital y elemental llamada Ka. Su manifestación más común está presente en el destino que cumple cada ser del multiverso (igualmente puede referirse a un lugar particular al que uno se ve obligado a ir). Sobre política se ha manifestado en contra del candidato del Partido Repúblicano Trump. Otros escritores King es un gran admirador del escritor H. P. Lovecraft y ha incorporado varias de sus técnicas (como la conexión entre las historias de sus libros, la utilización de recortes de periódicos, transcripciones de prueba, otros materiales de documentación, y el uso de pueblos ficticios como "Castle Rock" y "Derry") en sus novelas, pero se diferencia de éste por su caracterización extensa, un diálogo efectivo, e historias con finales positivos, todos estos inexistentes en los relatos de Lovecraft. Asimismo, se ha declarado admirador de la serie de libros de Harry Potter de la autora J. K. Rowling, a quien, según ha mencionado en reiteradas ocasiones, considera una gran escritora. Edgar Allan Poe, uno de los padres del género de terror contemporáneo, ha tenido una gran influencia en las historias de King. Un buen ejemplo es El resplandor. El texto extraído de la misma, "Y la muerte roja dominó sobre todas las demás," (en inglés "And the red death held sway over all,") recuerda al original, "Y la Oscuridad y la Decadencia y la Muerte Roja mantienen un dominio ilimitado sobre los demás" (en inglés "And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all,") contenido en la obra La máscara de la muerte roja de Poe. La novela de King es análoga al pequeño relato de Poe de forma bastante precisa. Los dos escritores comparten el uso de los Doppelgänger, aunque el tema está presente en la mayoría de las obras de terror y no se puede especificar a un solo autor. Además, el argumento del relato corto titulado "El cadillac de Dolan" (en inglés Dolan's Cadillac) es en comparación casi idéntica a el relato de Poe llamado "El barril de Amontillado" (en inglés The Cask of Amontillado), parafraseando incluso el famoso alegato de Fortunato, "¡por el amor de Dios, Montresor!" (en inglés "for the love of God, Montresor!"). King declaró su admiración por otro autor menos prolífico: Shirley Jackson. La novela Salem's Lot empieza con una cita del libro The Haunting of Hill House de Jackson. Tony, un amigo imaginario de El resplandor tiene cierta relación con otro amigo imaginario, llamado también Tony, del libro Hangsaman de Jackson. Hay algunas otras similitudes entre los personajes Carrie de Carrie y Eleanor de The Haunting of Hill House. King declaró que Carrie está basada en dos víctimas de abuso en la escuela que conoció. Una escena crucial de Storm of the Century está basada en el libro de Jackson titulado The Lottery. Y finalmente, otra de sus influencias fue John D. MacDonald. Ha sido un gran fan de MacDonald a lo largo de su vida, y la deuda que le debe al viejo escritor parece clara. Del mismo modo que King es un maestro en el género del terror, MacDonald es bastante popular en el género criminalístico. King aprendió mucho del arte de penetrar en la mente de los personajes, utilizado por MacDonald. La manera en que ambos escritores describe a los personajes, aunque en distinto estilo, son bastante similares. King y MacDonald demuestran una gran dedicación en su trabajo, practicando bastantes horas diariamente. King dedicó la novela Sun Dog a MacDonald, diciendo "Te extraño, viejo amigo." Debido a su gran popularidad, King es comparado habitualmente con Dean Koontz, y algunos admiradores desean leer un libro escrito entre los dos. Ambos escritores declararon lo imposible del proyecto, la razón principal es el hábito de King de tener personajes con una vida miserable, y Koontz tiene el de escribir finales felices para la mayoría de sus libros. Escribió dos novelas colaborando con Peter Straub, The Talisman y Black House. King comentó que tenían planes de escribir el tercer y último de la saga, pero no se ha propuesto ninguna fecha. Escribió además el ensayo ¡Campeones mundiales al fin! con el novelista Stewart O'Nan.